Onwards To Auradon!
by Nightfang316
Summary: One kid of the isle of the lost gets his chance to start a fresh in Auradon. But,It wasnt what he imagined. Between school, trying to manage his social life AND trying to adapt to a new life. How will he cope? SYOC Is Closed For Now! First chapter is short but It will get better. I promise :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is very unusual for me to be writing any sort of Disney fan fiction but I randomly decided to borrow my sister's Descendants disk and watch it. To keep it short and sweet, I'm intrigued. I'm a kind of person that likes to scan over cannon things in a set universe, This being a original Disney movie, It means Mal and the gang are canon. I should stop rambling on. Anyway onto the fanfic. This fanfic will be a brief opening!. This is set in a AU. So some minor things don't exist.**

I was walking down the dusty old streets, running several errands for my mother. The queen of hearts. Mother decided not to name me after her like Jafar or the Evil Queen. But the errand was just me going out of my way to steal some stuff from the local food shop. Not like the stuff was any good to start with but hey, anything is good. It's been three weeks since the coronation of king Ben. News had spread quickly throughout the Isle of the lost that maleficent evil reign had came to an end. Still didn't stop the place from being a trash hole. Still no hope for the rest of the villains and their kids. Including me.

I really miss the gang. They would always cause disharmony and act cruel. But from what I've heard, they are no longer rotten to the core, something that i'm not sure whether I am or not. But I needed to get home. I sprinted,flipping over several stalls and people in the street just so I could get back to my mother. I knocked,only to be slapped on the head once I got through the door.

"You were supposed to be back five minutes ago." I simply nodded. I dont really want to back talk my mother. I have learned that the hard way. I gave me#y mother the food and went to lay in my "bed" which was simply a box with straw in it.

Two Days later…

I woke up from my bed and yawned, only to hear the screeching of my mother yelling my name.

"PERCY,PERCY!" I yawned and walked into the kitchen,only for my mother to have a grin on her face,which was highly unusual to say the least. She handed me an envelope that had the royal crest of Auradon on it. _Wait does this mean…_ I frantically thought. I opened it, only to see a letter with a gold border on it from none other then King Ben and… Mal. I read the letter:

 _To Percy:_

 _You have been selected to be a student at Auradon prep. This was a recommendation from Mal and also the program decided to select you since your mother is you know who. You will have a 3 week trial here at Auradon. If you like it. You are welcome to stay here if you succeed. If you dont, You will be taken a one way trip back to the isle of the lost to spend the rest of your life with your mother. We will pick you up tomorrow._

 _From_

 _King Ben._

Once i read over this,I went wide eyed. I had a chance to get off this deserted island. I had a chance to become get away from this abuse my mother had put me through. I nodded and put it in my back pocket. I realised why my mother was smiling. She had wanted to get rid of me to Auradon ever since the four others left. My mothers no queen. She's a witch. But all I had to do.. is wait.

 **Well Guys. This was the first chapter of my Descendants fanfic. like** **I said before. Its a short chapter. Its very brief but things will get better from here :3. Also,OC time! This is the part where you guys get to submit your own Original characters!. Onto the form. PM it to me if you have an account. If you are a anonymous,Then just send it by review. Its easier for registered users to sent me Ocs.!**

 **Name::**

 **Age (16-17):**

 **Parents( Who they were born from. If villian,Only one parent!"**

 **Origin:(Auradon or Isle of the lost):**

 **Appearance:(Please try to include detail. It helps me as the writer imagine your character):**

 **Personality(I can't stress this enough Give me some depth to your character. Make me fee)**

 **Backstory:(Same with personality. Try to make it fun. If they are from Auradon,What were their relationships like with their parents or what they got up to on the isle. Be creative**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Romance (Yes Or No)**

 **Any other things you want to add**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,Its Nightfang here. So,I'm going to get straight to the point. Thank you. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback that you guys have given me on the first chapter. I was overwhelmed by the amount of amazing OCs I got. Both PM and review. So,All the people that I have pmed back,Your in!. As for the people I didnt PM back. Chances are your OC is in. Now onto the next chapter. Im sorry for this chapter being so delayed but I had college work I needed to get ,This will Contain OCs from Mysterygirl (Guest Review) and PinkSakura271 and Mother'sThirdFavChildOutOf2**

I awoke from my sleep, only to see a ray of sunlight appear through the cracks of my "bedroom" I say it like this because I don't one. I wandered into the front room, only to see my mother stuffing my clothes into a bag.

"Erm Mother, what are you doing?" I said yawning. The queen of hearts didn't really say much back to me. Just replied with a few grunts and shoved the back over to me. I proceeded to grab hold of the bag and remembered that today was the day. That I was finally going to Auradon. Today's the day I start my new life…

I walked out of my house and yawned once again. I had to go find my friends. To see if they got letters also. I walked across the somewhat busy street. Stealing a couple of apples from a nearby fruit stand. (Hey,Just because I want to become good doesn't mean I cant be slightly evil). I started to throw the apples up and down until I saw my friend. Jamie. His full name James Hawthorne Silver. He is the son of Long John Silver. We have been friends for a few years now. The isle seems like a small place and it is. James is a cyborg,just like his dad. He has dark brown hair and was wearing his signature outfit. tight pants, dark leather and white billowy shirt under a dark brown trench coat.

I ran over to him and gave him a quick nod. He was never really the one to talk. More of the silent type. But,is a bit of a major thief. Then again. In this place,everyone's a thief. You see,Me and Jamie met randomly when I needed something fixed. Then we kinda just clicked ever since.

"Hey Jamie,Did you get a letter to go to Auradon or nah?" I simply said. Again,He gave me a quick nod and I smiled.  
"It's going to be good having a familiar face around." I threw him one of the apples I had stolen.

"Eat this,It's stolen by the way" I quickly said goodbye to Jamie as he needed to pack. I then saw someone who I never thought I would see. It was none other than Amelia. Or Amy for short. She was the daughter of Maleficent that everyone seemed to forgot. Everyone paid attention to Mal for some reason. I trotted up to her and raised an eyebrow. Her nose was buried into a book. I smirked and stole the book away

"Hey Amy,Whatcha doing?" I said as I took the book from her. She then frowned at me.

"Well,I was reading my book until YOU came along." She sighed. Life had been pretty tough for Amy for the last 3 weeks. She has lived on the isle without a mother or a sister. Even though I hated my mother,I still loved her to pieces. I sat next to Amy and poked her side.

"You know what? Im taking you to Auradon with me ok? There's going to be no ifs or buts young lady." She punches me in the arm playfully and nods

"Thank you.." I hand her back her book and throw her the second to last apple that I stole. She accepts it and I walk on.

I don't know much about Auradon but I did know magic exists. I also know that they do things differently than here on the isle. I looked up at the sky. 13:00pm. Sun dial is a thing I learned from my friends as a kid. It's something we used to do while learning to be evil. But however,It's time, Time for me to go to Auradon. I sprinted across towards the end of the isle,jumping over several objects until I finally reached the bridge. I looked around the group of children that were coming with me. I saw Jamie and Amy along with a few others I recognize

I took a deep breath of fresh air. I entered the car and whilst the rest of the people were scrambling for candy they had never seen before. I thought about my new life in Auradon.

So many questions. Will I enjoy my new life? Will I be able to adapt? Will I be able to do everything I can normally do? Will I meet some awesome new friends?

The trip was to short. I slept through most of it. But I exited the car after we landed only to be greeted by fairy godmother.

"Welcome new students. To Auradon. This will be your home for either the next few weeks or your life.." The rest of the what Fairy Godmother said went over my head as I looked over towards the distance to find a red haired girl giggling with her friends. She had waist long red hair with what appeared to be ocean blue painted nails. She was wearing a blue dress. I dont know why I was staring at her but she saw me. I blushed and she gave me a quick wave and mouthed what appeared to be her name " _Ava"_

After that little encounter,we were directed to our rooms. I just layed down and looked up at the ceiling. These next couple of weeks are going to be the start of something new

 **And.. That's the chapter folks. Thank you so much to everyone that followed and favorited the story. I have received so many amazing OCs that it was hard to think what I can do with them all. For now,SYOC will be closed until all current OCs have been introduced. There has been some issues with characters parents and the overlapping of children but im figuring that out. This chapter is kinda short but these will become super longer later. Upload schedule im still trying to figure out. Bye for now**


	3. UPDATE

Oh wow, So, Loyal readers or people that are just reading the story for the first time. First off,I would just like to apolgize for the lack of updates. Life has really just got in the way and ruined everything for me. But now,I'm back. I'm really sorry to the people who was looking forward to what direction the story could go in. But, Alas,i am here. I Want to know if you guys want the story to continue and if so,Can the people who have sent OCs in pls confirm that I am able to use them still. Thanks so much  
Nightfang Out


End file.
